Aire
by Heat Spark
Summary: "Le gustaría estamparle una ráfaga de aire en la cara. Sin embargo, incluso con aire es imposible distraerlo para pararse de puntitas, levantar las faldas de su propio vestido y morderle los labios para que se calle, para que aprenda que ella también tiene cosas importantes y perfectamente válidas que decir".


**Disclaimer:** Bungou Stray Dogs no es mío. Aunque eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

 **Nota equis:** Aquí, escribiendo sobre el anime que acabo de ver. ¡Hola! ;)

* * *

 **Aire**

* * *

Cuando ve a Margaret, ya es demasiado tarde.

Nathaniel se queda quieto. _Muy quieto._

Parece que no está respirando.

Observa el frágil cuerpo ajeno elevándose por el aire (ese aire que tanto le gusta manejar con los dedos, ese aire que le levanta ligeramente el hábito, le revuelve el cabello y le destruye la biblia, _las creencias_ ). Pero no se deshace, ninguno de los dos lo hace. _Ella_ no se desmorona como las hojas de los libros. _Él_ no se derrumba como los mentirosos. En vez de eso, la sangre del cuerpo femenino cae como pétalos de una flor marchita.

Nathaniel lo ve todo en cámara lenta y se le encoge el corazón.

Su mente se llena de pensamientos de odio y "Esto no es real", "No la está atravesando las costillas", "No es posible que esto esté sucediendo".

Su propia sangre, el dolor físico, le recuerda que tiene una misión.

Primero piensa que lucha contra el Diablo, pero pronto nota que alguien como él sólo puede luchar contra demonios y tentaciones, contra bestias desalmadas que son escoria. Y que los hombres a veces son tan aterradores como el mismísimo Diablo.

Deja que la sangre y el dolor se lo lleven todo: Sus dudas, sus ganas de no hacer nada, su paciencia, _su esperanza_.

Una pelea de rojo carmesí estalla ante sus ojos.

* * *

Margaret odia a Nathaniel por lo guapo que es.

No necesita verlo sin ropa para saberlo. Lo nota gracias a las arrugas que se le forman a la tela que lo cubre, insinuando un cuerpo deseable por debajo del hábito religioso. Invitándola a descubrirlo.

Sueña con que, en algún momento, se olvide de Dios. Que aprenda a viajar solo y sin dedicarle su vida entera a alguien que nunca ha visto, que sea capaz de limpiarles los zapatos a las señoritas como ella; que peque un poquito en su nombre. Porque, incluso dentro de Guild, donde todos pecan de excéntricos, es muy raro escucharle susurrar para sí mismo cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo o escuchando.

De igual forma, Margaret detesta que hable como si lo supiera todo.

Detesta que su cabello esté bien peinado y que su ropa le quede genial a pesar de la sencillez con la que la porta.

Le gustaría estamparle una ráfaga de aire en la cara. Sin embargo, incluso con aire es imposible distraerlo para pararse de puntitas, levantar las faldas de su propio vestido y morderle los labios para que se calle, para que aprenda que ella también tiene cosas importantes y perfectamente válidas que decir.

Quiere que el viento se lleve sus ganas de molestarla, sus ideales y su temor.

* * *

Ella no es inocente, no se conforma con lo que tiene, no le desea el bien a todos.

Ella no es la mujer que él dice esperar, pero ambos saben que miente, que de vez en cuando una mentira blanca siempre hace bien, que ambos fingen no darse cuenta porque las mentiras blancas son igual de refrescantes que agua fría del grifo durante el verano.

Que si aceptan que se aman va a ser muy difícil negar que adoran ver el ceño fruncido del otro.

"¿Una cruz?", le pregunta con un claro tono de burla. Se inclina hacia delante, con la esperanza de que se remarquen más sus curvas, o su cintura. De que la vea.

"Tiene el filo de una espada y la fuerza de un escudo", le responde con orgullo. "Al sentir un poco del dolor de los pecadores, soy capaz de purificarlos".

Ella fingió no asustarse después, cuando lo vio herirse por primera vez con la calma de cualquier religioso ya muy acostumbrado a escuchar pecados ajenos, como si nada lo hiciera emocionar.

No abrió un poco más los ojos cuando notó cómo la sangre corría por su muñeca y se convertía tanto en escudo como en espada.

No suspiró cuando las letras rojas se volvieron un río escarlata de tonos amarillos que lo cubría todo, hasta su miedo a morir.

* * *

Muchas veces escuchó a Margaret diciendo que era una belleza sureña, y muchas veces quiso contradecirla; hacerle pensar que no era cierto. Pero nunca fue ciego. Si le decía que no era verdad, escucharía de esos labios pintados algún comentario ofensivo, o que él no tenía buen gusto. Si la ignoraba se ahorraba la charla. Y si le decía que sí no haría más que dejarse en evidencia.

La deseaba, como una polilla desea el fuego, como alguna vez alguien deseó una manzana.

Pensaba pedirle matrimonio.

Pensaba que era lo correcto, pero la había conocido durante tan poco tiempo... ¡Y peleaba tanto con ella!

Margaret era _bonita_ incluso cuando se enfadaba.

Nathaniel se imaginaba a sí mismo tomándola por la cintura, luego, inevitablemente, sentiría sus delicadas manos empujándolo lejos de ella. Él la alzaría y le robaría el aliento.

Soñaba con sus pequeños labios sobre su barbilla recién rasurada, y con sus juguetones dedos arrebatándole los lentes, guiándolo por un mundo del cual ya no sabe nada.

La ama.

Y, quizás porque no puede tenerla, es que la quiere.

* * *

Cuando ella lo abraza, una parte de él se rompe.

El asesino de la Port Mafia ataca con la fuerza suficiente para romperle las costillas y aplastarle el corazón. Y lo logra, porque su corazón se rompe, aunque él todavía siga respirando.

La escucha toser. Aún estaba viva...

 _"¡Niña tonta! ¿Quién le dijo que debía morir? ¡¿Por qué ahora...?!"._

La sensación del abrazo, de la fragilidad de Margaret, se le queda atascada en la yema de los dedos.

Después de eso, el dolor es lo único que no lo abandona.

No lo deja en paz ni aunque despierta dentro de Moby Dick, medio recuperado.

Ni aunque su Jefe quiera quemarlo todo hasta los cimientos, ni aunque le quiera comunicar un rebuscado plan para quemar a todos los pecadores del mundo.

La única persona que lo quiso salvar de sí mismo, cuando él se ha dedicado toda su vida a castigar y salvar, no puede abrir los ojos.

Y eso es lo único que le importa a Nathaniel.

* * *

Cuando dice que nada ni nadie va a sacar lo mejor de ella, él quiere castigarla.

Llenar su piel nívea de marcas rojas, de marcas que le hagan saber al mundo que le pertenece y que ya es una mujer nueva. _Recuperada_.

Porque ella es su _felicidad_.

Ella es su _tortura_.

 _Nada menos_.

Tal vez es porque Nathaniel cree que los hombros pequeños de Margaret no soportarán más peso, o porque están tan acostumbrados a la humillación que parece que lo único que alza con orgullo es su cabeza, pero él quiere enseñarle lo que se siente ser perdonado, lo que es la libertad y la bondad. Lo que es vivir con orgullo, honor y bondad.

La muerte es una especie de libertad, una forma de expiación.

Y aunque ella aún respire, los pulmones de Nathaniel ya no quieren seguir funcionando.

Él jamás quiso este tipo de expiación para ella.

Él no sabía que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pensaba, que estaba dispuesta a aguantar el dolor únicamente para verlo _respirar_.


End file.
